Calor humano
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: un corazon lleno de oscuridad y dolor... una salvacion


****minna! otro fic! (aunque nadie sabe de la existencia de mis fic T-T) pues este one-shot salio de cuando Hao desaparecio (el anime) no les dire de que trata! wuahahah

**lo que esta en negrita es el dialogo de los grandes espiritus**

y lo que esta normal es el dialogo de Hao

Chi fuera!

Kuran: waaa me hiciste llorar!

Chi : no que eras muy malo? ¬¬'

yuki: solo es inuti... ¬¬

**Calor humano**

No lo podía creer… simplemente… ¡no! yo ¡yo tengo a los grandes espíritus! ¡Y yo soy el gran Hao! Todos son unas cucarachas ante mi todos yo ¡AH! Que es esto que siento… un ardor que quema más que fi fuego. Su espada… su energía espiritual simplemente Se lleva mis pensamientos. Lo último que recuerdo es… la espada de Yoh…desesperación, se que perderé… miedo. No ¡yo no siento miedo! No, soy el gran Hao

Ya no soy yo. Siento… siento la calidez humana… esa de todos que consiguió Yoh… la que yo no conseguí. Simplemente la siento… Yoh… y si… ¿hay humanos a los que puedo querer…?

Mi esencia… cada vez se desvanece mas, pierdo mi yo… o ¿es que este no soy yo?… mi esencia invadida por algo que no comprendo… ¿que esto? ¿Que tienen los humanos…? ¡¿qué tienen que juntos son tan jodidamente fuertes! ¡No lo comprendo!

- **Tú también eres humano…. **- una voz… aguarda son muchas! Muchas en una sola…

Yo… yo no soy humano nunca lo fui… los humanos los humanos…. ¡Estúpidos! No entienden lo diferente a ellos. Yo… yo. Los destrozare a todos.

Agua cálida agua… huele a mar… ¿Dónde estoy hay mar….? Pero esta agua… es pequeña… y corre ¡¿por mis mejillas! No todo menos eso yo no lloro…. ¡qué rayos me hiciste Yoh! Cada vez más rápido… sollozos… ¡Solo los humanos lloran!

- **Tú también eres humano….**

No ¡cállate no soy humano!

Intento ver con ayuda del fuego… no puedo… solo me rodea una vacía y desquiciante oscuridad ¡¿a dónde se fueron mis espíritus? ¡Que desesperación! Oscuridad oscuridad! Alguien Sálveme!

- **Tú también eres humano… por eso necesitas que te salven**

Yo pedí ayuda… es verdad. Abro mis ojos demasiado… estoy… ¿sorprendido…? ¡Repugnantes sentimientos!

No puedo parar de llorar alguien quiero que alguien…

- **Nadie va a venir… recuerda… que ellos nunca se te acercaran…**

Aléjense de mi recuerdos estúpidos cállense… es demasiado ruido… demasiadas lagrimas… demasiada… demasiada soledad. ya no quiero me… me yo me siento **pequeño**

¡No yo soy el gran Hao! Nadie puede… nadie no hay nadie en esta oscuridad…

- ¡¿Dónde estoy?

**-**** Estás en tu corazón. El lugar más hueco… y la vez mas lleno de tormentos de este mundo.**

¿Mi corazón…? Salvo el que late yo… yo no tengo corazón! Estúpidas lágrimas dejen de sabotear mi fuerza de voluntad!

- **Tú también eres humano….**

Yo… CALLATE!

- ¿Te sientes igual que yo….? ¿Verdad?

Era la voz de un niño… uno pequeño… ¿sentirme igual que él?… no yo siento ni sentiré nunca…

- Todos no odian ¿verdad…? nos tienen miedo…

Pequeño mocoso impertinente. Volteo verlo… sus ojos idos estaban lleno de odio y depresión… su mira como si viviera en otro tiempo… se expresión nostálgica me oprimía… mientras sus cabellos castaño largo medio se esparcían en sus hombros. Lagrimas secas en sus mejillas tersas con un color de piel un poco broncead. Se parecía a mi… hace 1000 años…

- Pero… nosotros sufrimos más que ellos ¿no? ¡Todos son unas estúpidas cucarachas! - ese tono de voz…. Tan lleno… de resentimiento. Dolió más que la espada de Yoh atravesándome.

No supe porque. Pero abrace a ese niño jodido por la humanidad… soy humano… como todos… necesito de los demás… pero eso es debilidad ¿no…? Cerré los ojos… el niño en mis brazos se desvaneció… se convirtió de aves. Al abrir mis ojos… ya no había oscuridad…. Solo una luz cálida y cegadora.

- **Te equivocas Hao… llorar ser humano y necesitar de los demás es justamente lo que hace valioso y fuerte a un humano**-todos los seres vivos valen aunque sean personas con malas intenciones. Aunque su cerebro no de para mas… todos… ¡todos valen!

Por alguna razón que no quiero ponerme a analizar. me siento en calma… tranquilo completo… con esta calidez que me recorre… ¿calidez humana…? Quién sabe.

- **Me alegro que hayas entendido querido….**- voltee a ver esas voces fusionadas en una… me encontré con una resplandeciente mujer de incomparable belleza y cabellos ondulados… a su lado… me sentía chico

- ¿A qué te refieres….?

- ** Me tenias demasiado preocupada lindo… **- no supe cómo pero me abrazo… yo no pensé y lo único que hice fue abrasarla más fuerte y llorar desenfrenadamente como un pequeño niño.

- **Sufriste mucho ¿verdad mi niño?** - en ese momento entendí todo… este era el deseo de los grandes espíritus… ¿no? Ella era lo que se conoce como dios… como la muerte… como todas las almas, la madre naturaleza, la cálida forma maternal de los grandes espíritus… aun así pregunte…

- ¿Quién eres...?

- **Eso ya lo sabes… ¿no?**

- Si

- **Hao se que la humanidad lastima… y la ignorancia la lleva a hacer atrocidades tanto a la vida como a los demás… tu mejor que nadie lo sabes…**.- me limite a asentir con la cabeza aun en sus brazos

- **Pero todos necesitan de los demás…unos mas que otros… sin olvidar… que no debemos dejar que la oscuridad de nuestros corazones nos domine… tu te has dado cuenta… ¿no? El poder de Yoh viene de su corazón sin odio… por eso es feliz**

- Si pero yo ya no tengo salvación….

- **Tus actos sádicos, negros y mal intencionados en vida no se borraran nunca no… pero…**

- Lo se… pero no me arrepiento de haber dañado a toda esa gente… ¿¡aguarda ya estoy muerto?

- **Jiji no estás muerto aun, no te pido que te arrepientas… una vida es muy valiosa… pero la muerte es algo natural. pesa más un sufrimiento… mi Hao… Tu que eres uno de mis hijos mas importantes ¿sabes como me duele que sufra un shaman tan puro y poderoso como tú?**

- Yo… no sé si pueda ser feliz… pero por ti lo intentare…

- **Bien pero prométeme algo… NUNCA dejaras de ser tu… e iras con Yoh y sus amigos… Estoy segura que ellos entenderán… **

- Hmm…. Tal vez…. Lo prometo, digo es algo tan fácil para una esencia tan sexy y poderosa como yo…

-** Que bueno que seas tú…**- me susurro al oído con esa voz llena de voces… su voz me termino de tranquilizar y ella desapareció… antes de cerrar mis ojos

Cuando los volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontré en el desierto… ha regrese al mundo humano aun tengo muchas dudas de que fue lo que paso en el torneo y también lo que paso hace unos momentos… sobre todo porque si era mi corazón, estaba lleno de oscuridad y mis medios… sin embargo al abrazar a ese extraño niño todo se desvaneció… me pregunto si él era mi yo lleno de dolor…. Son preguntas que me rodean… sin embargo se que no encontrare las respuestas.

Sin más hago mi posesión de objetos y me dirijo a un lugar… ¿a cuál? ¡a funbari!


End file.
